Trouble
by ShowLights123
Summary: Bridget Malfoy plans on causing mayhem at Hogwarts this year. This out-of-control antisocial, trouble seeking Slytherin may have gone to far this time though when she finds herself tangles with 7th year Gryffindor James Potter. (Pregnancy, Drugs, Sex, Swearing, Drinking)


For eleven long years Bridget Malfoy lived under her father's thumb, she had put up with his rants and expectations. Never had she spoken out, fearing that she might land herself in an exclusively pureblood school where she would have no escape from the constant prejudice and nasty opinions and customs of many of the traditional purebloods. She held her tongue and waited patiently for the day the letter would arrive and she could finally be free.

**Four Years Later**

She arrived at the train station tired, cranky, and alone. It was no different from every year before, except that this year she had been forced to hitch a ride from her eldest brother who had spent the rather long trip lecturing her on the importance of associating with the right people and reminding her that her behavior at school reflected on the rest of her family, like she needed to be reminded of her father's displeasure at her antics at school, before dropping her off in front of the crowded muggle infested train station with her bags and a cage occupied by a rather irritated bird. Bridget gathered up her luggage onto a trolley and rushed inside avoiding the stare of several muggles and a suspicious security guard who made an attempt to follow her before she hit the barrier and crossed into platform nine and three quarters effortlessly.

Immediately she was approached by Louisa Goyle and Jude Crabbe, two rather unattractive fifth year girl who had made it their goal to follow in their father's footsteps and therefore Bridget's in their time at Hogwarts. Their sole uses seemed to be hard labor and scapegoats, which she had taken advantage of several times in the past. She quickly handed off her bag to the two girls before they had the chance to speak and scooped up the handle of John's cage before making a quick escape into the crowd of parents and students gathered near the entrances of the train.

She noticed the Potters and the Weasleys grouped together near the first doors to the train, giving teary final goodbyes. Lily Potter shot her a filthy look of pure loathing, obviously remembering the balding curse Bridget had put on her the previous year, she smiled pleasantly as she could while baring all her teeth and waved, slipping into the train quickly before the other girl had the mind to extract her revenge. She wouldn't blame her though, it took the school nurse almost two weeks to grow back her hair, during which Slytherin had taken great pleasures to teased and ridicule her.

She entered an empty compartment and set John down on the seat before slamming the glass doors closed and locking them with a simple sealing spell. She collapsed onto the empty bench and stretched out across it, a few foolish first years attempted to open the doors before prefects noticed them and chased them off before she had the chance. A second year she remembered having cursed to croak like a frog flipped the bird as he passed by, followed closely by James Potter who stopped to scribble a penis onto the glass doors of her compartment with a sharpie. The two boys laughed for a moment and moved on. Ridding the glass of its new artwork required too much effort so she flicked her wand and the curtains flew into place, blocking her little slice of privacy off from the rest of the train.

She slid down and planted both her booted feet on the window that covered the wall facing outside the train. John let out a soft hoot, his head tilted in inquiry, she smiled weakly and reached out across the space between the benches to stroke his beak between the bars.

"Looks like nothing has changed since last year." He cracked an eye open to look at her, decided he had no response and closed his eyes again. She peered out of the compartment, checking for teachers or prefects before deciding the coast was clear and digging into to the bag she had brought with her. Once she had dug it out, her lighter took some coxing to work but it was well worth it as she breathed in the first bitter drag. After five minutes and three more heady drags her head was starting to spin, she checked again for prefects before lighting up again.

A glance at a clock in the corner told her almost two hours had passed when she finished off her second joint, she had raided her small stash of chocolate frog and pumpkin pastries during the ride and poked John awake a few times. She passed the time listening to the radio she had brought with her, changing chances every few minutes, to high to focus on anything for any length of time. She packed up the Ziploc bag and placed another sealing spell on it, shoving it into a sock. She took a good at herself in the window reflection, noting reddened eyes and a slack look on her face, but with less than five minutes until the train arrived there wasn't much she could do.

She was still shoving things into her bag when the train lurched to a stop and the voices on the train reached a crescendo before cutting off completely. She zipped up her bag and stood up, slinging the bag over her shoulder and grabbing John's cage. She left the train in a flood of excited students and claimed the carriage furthest from the train where two Ravenclaw boys were chattering excitedly until she sat, both fell silent and refused to look at her though the eldest of the two boys seemed to be fascinated with her legs, completely bared by her short black skirt that had hiked up her thighs when she sat down.

"My mum says when she went to Hogwarts everyone dressed in wizard robes!" The youngest claimed, the eldest one took his eyes off her for a second to jab the other in the gut. "Ow! Don't know why you gotta hit me. Muggles got really suspicious so now we wear muggles clothes." He smiled, obviously proud of himself for knowing. She stared at him for a long moment, not saying a word and finally his smile slowly feel from his face.

"Don't speak to me again little boy." She said, slowly and in a clearly threatening way. He swallowed hard and nodded. Noting the still interested stare of the elder boy she slowly spread her legs out a few inches, giving him a peek under her skintight skirt, maybe she had smoked too much but the smoky, hungry look she saw in his eyes sent a rush of warmth through her and she shivered and closed her legs tightly, It wouldn't do to cause trouble at school before she'd even entered the building.

She caused trouble everywhere she went, from the moment she'd started school and left behind the quiet, timid little girl she once had been. She loved the thrill of doing things she knew she shouldn't and still getting away with it, she loved whiskey and weed, and very recently discovered she liked the warm touch of a boy as well. Which was likely what her brother had meant by reminding her of the impact her actions had on her family, as he had caught her with her hands in an older boy's pants over the summer and given her hell over it since.

She smiled when the carriage jerked to a stop and teachers called for everyone to leave and enter the castle. She planned on causing trouble this year without a doubt.

_Not my best chapter, I'll admit it. But hopefully as I get back into the swing of things they will get better. Anyways, I've never been good with starting things. SO hope you like it! Please review!_


End file.
